A well-known method of treating an aneurysm of a vessel wall includes the placement of a number of embolic coils within the aneurysm. Typically, a deployment device is used to introduce the coils, one by one, via a microcatheter, into the aneurysm. In wider neck aneurysms, it has been found that the embolic coils tend to migrate back to the parent vessel, which may result in occlusion of the parent vessel. Further, migration of the coil or coils back into the parent vessel may cause the coil or coils to be moved by the blood into another portion of the vessel, creating potentially serious problems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for maintaining an embolic device within an aneurysm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vaso-occlusive device in which an embolization element is anchored within a patient's aneurysm.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.